our_suburbiafandomcom-20200214-history
Julia Do
"Prepare for dishonor. Even my unborn enemies will pity the group." -- Julia Do Who is Julia Do? *'Full Name': Julia Trinh Do *'Age': 21 *'Date of Birth': February 20, 1992 *'Current Occupation': Student at UCLA, Pizza girl at Settebello PIzzeria Napoletana, Musician - Pianist *'Family': Cindy Mai Do (Younger 'Sister), Amanda Ryan (niece), Joseph Ryan (nephew), Leila Ryan (Older 'Sister), Harrison "Harry" Ryan (brother-in-law), Conrad Bao Do (Older 'Brother), Melissa Do (Mother), and Anthony Lanh Do (Father). She no longer talks to her parents or older brother, but she keeps contact with her sisters Cindy and Leila. History Julia Trinh Do was born on 20 February 1992 in Los Angeles, California. She is the daughter of an Airline CEO and a heiress. She has an older sister, an older brother, and a younger sister. She grew up in Beverly Hills, California where she attended primary school and Beverly Hills High School. As soon as Julia could sit up by herself, her parents sat her at a piano and immediately had her start on music. At an early age, her family discovered that she was a musical prodigy. They enrolled her in piano and violin classes. In her youth, Julia made a splash in the musical world thanks to her family's support, her name became well known. She continued practicing and performing both as a pianist and violinist well into high school. Upon entering highschool, she joined the Beverly Hills High School Symphony Orchestra while continuing a rigorous musical practice schedule. With a music-centric lifestyle forced and encouraged by her parents, Julia didn't find much time to socialize. However, despite the time constraints, she was able to join the BHHS art club and writer's club. Along with extracurriculars, she worked part-time at Dominoes. Withdrawn, she attempted to coast through high school with little social interaction. Unfortunately, high shcool prooved to be a challenging proving ground and Julia struggled greatly with mathematics. Her attempts at avoiding conversation with her peers ended when she met Blake Leon Preston. Initially, she believed him to be a nuissance and mirrored her parents annoyance with him. Slowly, however, Blake's persistance in getting to know her won her over and he became one of her best friends. Through their friendship, Julia strayed away from a music focused schedule while also getting tutored by him in math. Their friendship eventually turned into a romance that was met with heavy opposition from Julia's parents. Nearing the end of high school, Julia had the choice to go to the Julliard School, a performing conservatory, to continue her musical career, but instead, she chose to attend UCLA so she could stay near her sisters and her boyfriend. Julia's choice infuriated her father. There wasn't an argument about her decision. A day after her announcement, her father swiftly disowned her, politely asked her to leave, and left her with enough money to finish college. The disownment left Julia in a state of regret and for a short while, she took a break from her relationship with Blake, but thankfully, he continued to support her. Eventually, she recovered and adjusted to a life style without her parent's acknowledgment. Currently, Julia attends UCLA to complete a degree in music and she works at the Settebello PIzzeria Napoletana. She has also returned a loving relationship with Blake. In Pasadena, Julia is working hard to balance her college life and win back her right to return to her family. Significant relationships in the roleplay *Blake Leon Preston - Julia's first and current boyfriend of six years. She thinks he's perfect. *Keith Keller - Julia's best guy friend. He annoys her terribly, but she knows he's a good guy. *Domínique Chevalier - A good friend to Julia, but their relationship is strained as of late. Things got awkward when she realized that he attempted romantic advances on her. *Kristi L. Tanner - One of Julia's closest friends. She believes Kristi is a little dim, but extremely sweet. She enjoys the life Kristi manages to bring everytime they hang out. *Rosie Phillips - Julia's coworker and friend at the pizza place. It makes work a lot more bearable to have a friend there with you. Trivia *She is multilingual with varying degrees of fluency: English, Korean, Japanese, Vietnamese, French, German, Italian, and American Sign Language. *She doesn't like eating pizza. Category:Characters